A Chip in the Shoulder
by daphrose
Summary: Chase is always being tossed around by his older brother. But when Adam goes too far and Chase is seriously injured, how will the Davenports take it? Will Chase be able to forgive them? Will they be able to forgive each other? Rated T for injuries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is just an idea I had a few weeks ago and decided to type up. Just a fun little story with pain and family stuff. Warning: sappy family moments ahead. This story takes place just about a month after Bro Down. The chapters will be short, but I'll probably upload 1 or 2 a day. Let me know what you think of it!**

**By the way, A Chip in the Shoulder is a play on words of the expression, a chip on the shoulder. Yes, I know how the expression goes. I specifically replaced "on" with "in" for a reason that you'll discover as the story goes along.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

*** * * Chase's POV * * ***

I was sitting at the desk in the lab, frantically typing things into the computer. Specifically I was uploading some virus protection software for Mr. Davenport. It was my favorite way to cool off after a long day of school and training. Not that I didn't love those two things.

"Hey Chase!" Adam called as he entered the lab. "What are you doing?"

"Hey Adam," I replied. "I was just uploading some virus protection software into the computer's mai-" I stopped when I remembered who I was talking to. "Never mind," I said quickly. "What are you doing down here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to give you _this!"_ Adam grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground

"Ow!" I cried. Adam laughed and ran to the elevator. At the same time, Bree walked in from the other side of the lab.

"Chase, what are you doing on the floor?" she asked. I got up and brushed myself off.

"Adam pushed me!" I replied indignantly. "I am so sick of him always using his strength against me! You know what, I'm done! I am going to march up there right now and _demand_ that he stop!"

I stormed over to the elevator and got inside. Bree super-sped across the room and joined me, saying, "Oh, this I gotta see!"

Once the elevator opened on the first floor, Bree and I walked into the kitchen. Adam and Leo were standing near the counter. "Adam," I announced, "I'm tired of you tossing me around like a rag doll. Would you please cut it out?"

"Aw!" Adam groaned. "But throwing you around is so fun!"

"No, it's really not!" I protested.

"Sure it is. Watch!"

The first thing I thought as my brother grabbed the back of my shirt and tossed me into the air was, _Come on, Adam. Really? Again? _Then suddenly a random and very frightening thought entered my head: _You're not invincible. _Before I could wonder why I would think such a thing, I crashed through the window and began to roll down the hill outside. It wasn't a very steep hill and I quickly came to a stop, lying on my back.

At first everything was numb. There was a strange ringing sound in my ears, but I chalked it up to a small glitch in my bionic hearing. I decided that I would get up and go yell at Adam, possibly using my force-field to protect myself this time. I tried to push myself up, but soon discovered that was a huge mistake.

I cried out as pain shot through my left arm. The numbness was beginning to fade and I started to experience a new level of pain that I had never felt before. My right leg was bent into an unnatural position, my left shoulder was killing me, and I felt like someone had thrown a rock at my head. Everything around me seemed almost surreal. And did I smell blood?

I could hear footsteps approaching, but it sounded like I was listening to them underwater. Four figures were approaching me. I couldn't make them out; my vision was blurry. I attempted to make my body get up, but it wouldn't obey me. I knew the figures above me were beginning to speak, but their voices sounded very, very far away.

"Adam, how could you do this?"

"He'll be fine, he always is!"

"Uh, Mr. Davenport, what's wrong with his shoulder?"

"Everyone watch out for the broken glass!"

"I'm okay," I tried to whisper, but my lips wouldn't obey me. Someone touched my shoulder – the one that wasn't in pain – and said something. It was so muffled I couldn't make it out. I groaned in response. I felt myself being lifted, but as I got to my feet everything around me went black.

* * *

**I have **_**way **_**too much fun describing pain. I really don't know why. What did you guys think? I know, it's pretty short. But I'll update often to make up for it. If you have a keyboard and know how to type, then you can review! Even if you hated it, tell me what you thought. See you guys tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Easter everyone! Christ has risen! So I'm back with chapter 2 of **_**A Chip in the Shoulder**_**. And wow, 13 reviews in, what, 12 hours? Thank you all so much! I think we **_**all**_** have wondered what would happen if Adam ever went too far in a bionic brother toss, which is what makes this an appealing story. Speaking of Adam, many of you were quite mad at him! How do you think Bree feels right about now? Well, let's find out, shall we?**

**I don't own Lab Rats. I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

*** * * Bree's POV * * ***

As Chase went limp in Mr. Davenport's arms, I felt like screaming. Chase was my baby brother, and right now he looked awful. His left arm hung completely limp at his side and there was a huge gash on his shoulder. There was blood on his face and down his arms. His leg was so twisted up it made me sick to look at it.

"Leo, Bree, come help me," Mr. Davenport instructed. "I want to get Chase down to the lab without hurting him more." My step-brother and I silently complied, lifting Chase in such a way as to not injure him further. We moved carefully because there was broken glass strewn all over the lawn. Adam hung back quietly. I glared at him, hoping he realized the severity of what he had done.

* * *

I paced back and forth in the lab, which for me means using my super-speed to cross the room once every second. Mr. Davenport had laid Chase on his cyberdesk and was taking a look at him.

"Bree," he said, trying to get my attention. But I had zoned out and didn't hear him. Suddenly his hands were on my arms. I struggled for a moment, but then stopped when I saw how serious his face was.

"I need to stop super-speeding," he explained gently. "You're kicking up too much dust."

"I'm sorry," I muttered. Up until that moment I hadn't even realized that I was super-speeding. I guess it was either a gut reaction or a glitch caused my nervousness.

"Why don't you go upstairs?" Mr. Davenport suggested. "It won't do any good to just sit down here and brood."

"But I want to make sure Chase is okay," I lied. Well, it wasn't a total lie. I really did want to make sure he was alright. But the real reason I didn't want to go upstairs was because Adam was up there. I wasn't sure if I could face him right now.

"Bree, please." Mr. Davenport's voice was gentle, but there was a certain uneasiness to it. Slowly I nodded my head and walked out of the lab.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and I stepped into the living room. Leo rushed over to greet me. "How's Chase doing?" he asked frantically.

"Not so great," I sighed. "He still wasn't awake when I left." Leo and I both took a seat at the counter. I was fidgeting within ten seconds. "Ugh!" I cried. "I hate not being able to do anything!" I'm the person who likes to move fast, to get things done. Sitting and doing nothing was not in my nature.

Adam was sitting on the couch. He hadn't said a word to us since we had taken Chase to the lab. That was fine with me; I didn't have anything to say to him anyway. Instead I simply began to glare daggers at him. He noticed and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Hey guys!" Tasha said as she walked through the front door with a bag of groceries. "What are you up to?" She glanced from my angry face to Adam sulking on the couch and then sent a questioning look at Leo. A few seconds later she looked over and saw the broken window. She gasped. "What did Donald's inventions do?" she asked.

I was almost tempted to crack a smile. It was true that most of the damage done around the house was caused by Mr. Davenport's inventions (but then I suppose you would have to count me and my brothers as his inventions too). "It was Adam," I said harshly. I barely recognized my own voice, it was so warped with anger and worry. It took me a few seconds to realize that tears were streaming down my face.

"Oh, honey, what happened?" Tasha asked, enveloping me into her motherly arms. I tried to answer, but my voice caught in my throat. It felt nice just to cry into someone's shoulder. I loved Tasha for that; she was always there when we needed it most.

"Adam tossed Chase through the window," Leo explained.

I pulled myself back, wiping the tears off my cheeks. I took a deep, shuddering breath and said, "He's really hurt, Tasha." With that I went back to my sobbing.

"Aw, sweetie!" Tasha sat down and wrapped her arms around me. "Chase is tough. I'm sure he'll be fine!" I gulped and nodded, but I wasn't so sure. I sent another glare Adam's way. Tasha saw it and quickly said, "Leo, would you come with me?"

"But I –" Leo began to protest.

"Now!" Tasha hissed through her teeth. Leo scrambled up and followed his mom out of the room. I looked up and found myself alone with Adam.

* * *

**Uh oh, Bree and Adam alone together . . . WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! Let me know what you think! Review! Review! If you read this story then please review! Do you think Chase will be okay? What do you think Bree is going to do? Have a happy Easter y'all and I'll see you later for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi y'all! Well, I decided to update now since my parents are setting up an Easter egg hunt downstairs and I'll not allowed to leave my room. Oh, it looks like you guys might get three chapters today! Lucky you!**

**For those of you who were cheering "fight, fight, fight," after the last chapter, this one won't disappoint! I'm glad you all like the story so much! Don't forget to check out my other stories too: Death of a Team (complete) and Just Another Girl. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Lab Rats (dang it!).**

*** * * Donald's POV * * ***

I looked at my youngest son lying on my cyberdesk. From the second I saw him I knew this was not a good thing. I began to draw on any and all medical knowledge I had acquired over the years. Whatever I didn't know myself I found out with my computers. _Cuts and bruises. Broken collarbone. Glass in the shoulder. Possible concussion. Broken leg. Definitely broken leg. _

_ He'll be okay, _I told myself. _Chase is strong. He'll pull through. _After a close examination, Chase didn't seem quite as bad as he had first appeared. As long as I could get him wrapped up before he lost too much blood, I was pretty sure he'd be fine.

One of the things I was most worried about when I saw Chase was his bionic chip. He quite obviously had glass in his shoulder. If any of it managed to slice into his neck and make contact with his chip . . . I shuddered at the thought. But it didn't look like that was the case. The glass was mere inches from his chip, however. I didn't even want to think about what would've happened if Adam had thrown Chase at just a slightly different angle . . .

"Dooooonieeeee!" a high pitched voice called out. I made a face.

"Not now, Eddy!" That strange computer was my best friend, but sometimes even I got annoyed with his shenanigans. Now more than ever I wanted to shut Eddy off. And I would have too, but I was a little scared to leave Chase's side.

"But there's an awesome show going on in the living room right now! Want to see?" I started to say that I didn't, but Eddy had already brought up the living room on the screen.

"I'm sorry!" Adam was saying.

"Sorry doesn't begin to excuse what you did!" Bree was screaming. She had tears stains on her cheeks. "Our little brother is down there, _severely _hurt, and it's all _your _fault!"

"I didn't mean to do it!"

"Yeah, you never _mean _to do it. But you did! Did you _see _him, Adam? I have never seen anyone look as_ horrible_ as he did at that moment!"

"It's not my fault he's so tiny and fragile!"

"You're cracking jokes _now?_ You are the most . . . _insensitive_ . . . _annoying_ . . . _thoughtles_s person I know!"

"Bree, would you stop using such big words?"

"Big words? Our little brother is down there badly wounded – because of you – and you're getting upset over _big words?"_

"Bree, look, I'm sorry! And I've already said that it was an accident!"

"It_ was_ an accident, wasn't it? But it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. You know, you're always throwing him around. You keep saying it's fun. But is _this _fun, Adam? Is this really _fun _for you?" Bree turned and stormed out of the room.

I barely heard Adam whisper a quiet, "No," before Eddy came back on the screen.

"Wow, what a bunch of losers!" Eddy whined. This time I was done. I stormed over and swiped Eddy off the screen before hurrying back to Chase. Something deep down inside knew I would have to talk to Adam and Bree. But that could wait; right now Chase needed me more.

**So that was chapter 3! Hope you all liked it! Chapter 4 will go up either this evening or tomorrow morning. It will be from Adam's POV! How fun! I know that if you read this story you most likely have the capability to review. So go ahead! Don't be shy! Criticism and suggestions are definitely welcome! I already have the entire story typed up on my computer, but you guys can still tell me what you want to see and I'll see if I can fit it in somewhere in the story. Happy Easter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greeting people of Davenportia! It is I, King Donald . . . whoops, got carried away there. It's me, daphrose, here with chapter 4! Yup, three chapters in one day! You're welcome! I just got finished watching Bro Down, so I edited this chapter with that episode fresh in my mind. **

**Hopefully all you Chase fans out there won't want to murder Adam anymore after reading this, but we'll see how it goes. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Adam's POV * * ***

I sat alone in the living room. I hadn't moved since Bree snapped at me. She had never yelled at me like that before. And I can't even remember the last time she cried. Bree was the toughest girl I knew; nothing ever made her depressed. But I could sort of relate. Chase was our baby brother, and to see him like this . . .

_I didn't mean to do it! _That thought was racing through my mind over and over again. I mean, sure, I had wanted to toss Chase over to the window. But I didn't think he would crash through it. I also didn't think he would get hurt like he did.

So I guess that's my problem: I don't think things through. But the last time I tried to think things through, I wound up hurting myself and our team. So should I think or not think? This was too confusing. I didn't want to think about it anymore.

The elevator opened and Mr. Davenport walked into the room. "How's Chase?" I asked quietly.

"Better," was all he said in reply. "Adam, I think we need to have a talk." I hung my head and stared at the floor. I heard Bree, Tasha, and Leo entered the room.

"Howischaseisheokaypleasemrdavenporttellmehellbealrighthehastobealright!" Bree uses her super-human speed-talking when she's stressed out.

"Bree, slow down!" Mr. Davenport reminded her.

"Sorry," Bree apologized. "Is Chase alright?"

"He's doing a little better. He's pretty banged up though; it will take him a while to recover. You guys can come down and see him if you want. But be quiet; he's not awake yet."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" I heard Tasha whisper to Mr. Davenport. I didn't catch his answer.

We all piled into the elevator and took it down to the lab. As we walked inside, the first thing I noticed was Chase lying on a cot that Mr. Davenport had set up for him. He really didn't look much better. His leg was all wrapped up, he had small cuts all over his face, and he looked a little pale.

"So he'll be okay, right Big D?" Leo asked.

"I think so, Leo," Mr. Davenport replied. "He broke his leg, obviously, but he also broke his collarbone too."

"Is that bad?" I asked, not entirely sure what a collarbone was.

"It's not uncommon. But it means that he'll have a little trouble with his left arm for a while."

"I thought your collarbone was in your neck," Bree said.

"Well, sort of, but it's also connected to your shoulder. It's this bone right here." Mr. Davenport traced a finger from the top of Bree's chest to her shoulder. "It helps your shoulder support your arm. Not to mention he got glass in his shoulder too, but I think I got it all out."

"So he'll be okay?" Bree asked hoarsely.

"I think so sweetie," Mr. Davenport said. But something about his face made me think that he wasn't quite sure. Ugh, there I go, thinking again!

"Can we stay down here until he wakes up?" I asked hesitantly.

"Um, sure, I don't see why not," Mr. Davenport said.

"Well, I think I'll go make dinner," Tasha said. "Leo, would you like to help me?" Leo seemed to understand that this was something we wanted to handle on our own.

"Sure," he said to his mom. To us he said, "I'll be back down soon." Together they walked out of the lab.

I pulled a chair up next to Chase's cot. Bree did the same. Mr. Davenport began to do something on his cyberdesk, what I'm not sure. The lab was quieter than it ever had been. We waited anxiously for Chase to wake up.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? You've all been very good with reviewing, so I expect you to keep that up. All people who have a keyboard, please review! I know you can! Do you still want to punch Adam? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Let me know and I'll see you all in the morning!**

**By the way, I spent a lot of time researching broken collarbones for this chapter. I hope I got all the information right. I put a lot of research into my stories, especially this one. Let me know how I did!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well good mornin' to y'all! Or afternoon or evening, depending on where you live. Here's chapter 5 of a Chip in the Shoulder. Sorry it's so short. I promise the next couple chapters will be a bit longer. Thank you all for your support and reviews! They mean the world to me. Alright, here's chapter 5 for you!**

**I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Chase's POV * * ***

I woke up slowly. When I opened my eyes I was almost blinded by the light. I blinked a few times and glanced around. Mr. Davenport was doing something on his cyberdesk. Adam was sitting on one side of the lab, fiddling with his fingers. Bree was sitting on the other, doing something on her phone. But she looked upset.

Slowly I tried to sit up, but waves of nausea and pain passed over me. I let out a soft groan and fell back. Immediately my siblings snapped up and Mr. Davenport hurried over to me.

"How do you feel, Chase?" he asked.

"I have a headache," I muttered. "Everything hurts. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Bree asked. I squinted, thinking hard. It took me a few seconds, but then it came back to me. Being angry at Adam, crashing through the window, and being in pain. I groaned again and glared at my brother.

"I remember," I whispered hoarsely.

"That's a relief," I heard Mr. Davenport mutter. "Okay, Chase, I'm going to give you some painkillers. They'll make you tired, so feel free to fall back asleep."

I winced as Mr. Davenport inserted the syringe into my arm. But it didn't compare to the rest of the pain I was experiencing. As I drifted off to sleep, I began to wonder if Adam even regretted what he had done to me.

* * *

*** * * Bree's POV * * ***

Chase was up and walking in a few days. His left arm was supported by a sling and he used a crutch under his right arm to walk, but he was still able to get around the house without much help. Mr. Davenport thought it was a bad idea for Chase to go to school just yet. Chase was pretty upset about that.

My brother had barely said anything since he woke up the first time. If he talked at all it was mostly to Mr. Davenport about how he was feeling. I noticed that he went out of the way to avoid me and Adam. If we went down to the lab to train, he went upstairs to watch cartoons. If we were in the living room, he would head to Mr. Davenport's library. If we attempted to talk to him, he would make up an excuse and go somewhere else. The only time he would be in the same room as us for more than a few minutes was during meals, and even then he left as soon as possible.

I wanted to talk to him. To tell him how sorry I was. To find some way to make him feel better. But he was avoiding me like the plague. Did he blame me for what happened? That's not fair! It was all Adam's fault! Whatever. I just knew that I really had to talk to him. But how?

I went down to lab one evening just three days after the accident to see Chase sleeping in his capsule. His crutch leaned on the door outside. I took a deep breath. I didn't want to trap Chase into talking to me, but if that was what it would take . . .

I pulled a chair up to the control panel outside our capsules. I glanced at my brother. I have to admit, he looks kind of cute when he's sleeping. Okay, that is something I would _never _admit out loud! I smiled and waited for him to wake up.

* * *

**So, everything looks okay, right? He's okay? Just family fixing from here on out? If you think that's all that's going to happen, then you don't know me **_**at all. **_**Keep a look out: more surprises on the way!**

**I know some people give Chase a fear of needles and/or blood, but I didn't do that in this story. In the next few chapters I_ will_ be doing something that some people have done before, but hopefully it's still alright.**

**Let me know what you think, people! You have been insanely good at reviewing. So keep it up! One more thing: I would appreciate it if you guys could go to my profile and check out my story **_**Just Another Girl. **_**It got pushed pretty far down the Lab Rats vault very fast, so I haven't gotten as many views/reviews as I would've liked. It would mean a lot to me if you guys would read that! Thank you all so much and I'll see you this afternoon for chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peoples! I'm back already! I've got a few author's notes after this chapter, so stick around! But right now I just want to say: thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**Oh, and I've noticed that if I upload two chapters in one day, the website tends not to move the story up in the Lab Rats archives. I'm not sure why that is, but I know some of you have been missing a chapter or two because of it. If you're not following the story but still reading it, then check back every now and then, not necessarily when the story's at the top of the archive. Just thought I'd let you all know!**

**Hey, remember how I said this story takes place after Bro Down? Well, I've already talked about how Adam was thinking and that caused him to get hurt. But anybody remember something else that happened in that episode? Something that affected Chase? Hmm? *foreshadowing***

**On with Chapter 6! I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Chase's POV * * ***

Most people would find it hard to sleep standing up, but that wasn't true for me. To be honest, I found it extremely difficult to sleep lying down. I guess it's because I've grown so used to sleeping standing up over the years. Even with a broken leg, standing in my capsule was the best way for me to get my rest.

After I had taken a short nap (I'm not really sure how long it was), I opened my eyes and saw Bree standing at the control panel. I pursed my lips, trying to decide whether to stay in my capsule and ignore her or to get out and walk past her. I decided on the latter.

As I began to push my door open, Bree said, "Chase, please don't leave. I really want to talk to you."

"I don't have anything to talk about," I said curtly.

"Chase, please!" Bree sounded desperate. And apparently she was, because I soon discovered that I couldn't push the door of my capsule open.

"Bree!" I cried. "Did you lock me in my capsule?"

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I didn't want to, but it's the only way I could make you listen to me!"

_No, no, no, this isn't happening! _I thought frantically. You see, there was something that even my family didn't know: I have claustrophobia. I didn't always; in fact, at this point it was pretty new to me.

About a month earlier Adam had gotten hurt and had his confidence shaken. He quit the team and refused to use his bionics. Mr. Davenport and I decided to trick him into "saving" me so he would join the team again. I pretended to be stuck in my capsule and we tried to get Adam to break me out. But he figured out that it was a prank and refused.

Adam sat down and put his feet on the control panel. Well, he accidently turned on the heat sanitizer in my capsule. The door got locked and it began to get really, really hot. I couldn't get out and it was only a matter of seconds before I couldn't breathe. At first Adam thought that it was another prank, but when he realized we weren't faking it he broke the door to my capsule (it's supposed to be unbreakable, by the way) and rescued me.

I was pretty shaken up by the experience, though I never told my family that. The feeling of not being able to breathe is pretty frightening. Getting into my capsule that night, I began to realize just how much it had scared me. I've been able to deal with it pretty well. Anytime I get nervous about my capsule, I open the door a little to reassure myself that I can still get out.

But this time I couldn't open the door. I felt a familiar panic begin to rise within me. "Bree," I pleaded, "please open the door." My knees were shaking now. I ignored the pain it was causing my broken leg.

"No," she replied. "I _need _to talk to you. You're not just going to run off and sulk again."

I took some deep breaths. I would probably be fine until she told me everything she wanted to say. Bree was a fast talker. I could make it, right?

"Look," Bree began, "I don't know if you blame me for what happened or what, but it's all Adam's fault!" She sighed. "I guess that sounded kind of childish. Maybe I could have tried to stop him sooner. I didn't really think that something like this would happen. I'm so sorry Chase, and I think Adam is too. But stop running from us . . ."

Bree's words were beginning to drift away. I tried to listen, I really did! But the only things I could hear were my terrified thoughts. _What if you don't get out? You could asphyxiate in here, just like before! Trapped, in your own capsule. Is it getting smaller in here? _Somewhere deep down inside I had a logical thought: _Be serious! There's no heat sanitizer. You're fine, really._ But that one reasonable thought was quickly being drowned out.

At this point I was sweating and shaking and dizziness was sweeping over me. Bree didn't seem to notice. Man, she can really talk! The fear was rising. Suddenly I didn't seem in control of myself anymore. Too late I realized what was happening: _panic attack! _

I began to slam on the door, the frantic pounding of fist equal to the pounding of my heart in my ears. My chest felt tight and it was difficult to breathe. Oddly enough, I felt Spike coming on. But he didn't have time to take over. I collapsed. I felt myself fall forward, out of my capsule and onto the floor.

* * *

**Whee, a cliffhanger kind of ending! Yay!**

**So . . . I'm the not the first one make Chase claustrophobic. Most people even make him claustrophobic because of that same incident. I'm sorry if you've read something like that before or it didn't seem entirely original, but that's how I wanted the story to go and that's how I did it.**

**I thoroughly, **_**thoroughly **_**researched claustrophobia and panic attacks. To be honest when I was reading about them I thought **_**I **_**was going to have a panic attack. But I persevered for the sake of a story! (Ha, I can be **_**so **_**overdramatic sometimes. :P)**

**Also, the whole "Spike coming on" thing is because during a panic attack your body releases the hormones that cause the "flight or fight" response. And Spike **_**is **_**the fight or flight response, minus flight. We all learn something new every day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! How are you all doing? Anybody watch Taken last night? I'm going to write a little review-thing of that episode after this chapter if you want to stick around.**

**Oh, and again: I've noticed that if I upload two chapters in one day, the website tends not to move the story up in the Lab Rats archives. I'm not sure why that is, but I know some of you have been missing a chapter or two because of it. If you're not following the story but still reading it, then check back every now and then, not necessarily when the story's at the top of the archive. I'm saying this again because this is the morning chapter, which will actually show up in the archive. Check back again in 6 or 7 hours and I should have chapter 7 up.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer. I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Bree's POV * * ***

I really hadn't wanted to lock Chase in his capsule. But he left me no choice! I was surprised at how big of a resistance he put up. Was he that desperate not to talk to me?

When he started pounding on his capsule, I knew something was wrong. I tried to question him, but he didn't seem to hear me. Then I realized that he wasn't breathing. Or at least, he wasn't breathing correctly. It was really fast and short, almost like he was . . . _hyperventilating! _Hey, I might not be the smartest around here, but I'm certainly not dumb!

As I realized what was happening, I heard the lab doors open behind me. "Bree!" Mr. Davenport called. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't . . . I just . . . he was . . ." I spluttered as Mr. Davenport pushed me away from the control panel. He unlocked and opened Chase's capsule. My brother fell to the ground. We picked him up and laid him on the cot that we still hadn't taken out of the lab.

"Bree," Mr. Davenport began calmly, but ending by yelling, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I don't know!" I said. I felt like crying. What had I done to my brother?

"What exactly happened here?"

"I'm not sure! I came down here to talk to him, but he was sleeping in his capsule, so I waited, and when he woke up I locked his capsule so he couldn't get out and would be forced to talk to me – you know how he's been avoiding us –and, well, he started freaking out, but I thought it was just because he was mad, then he started pounding on the door and I realized he was hyperventilating . . ." Up until this point I had been speaking faster than the average human, but not so fast that Mr. Davenport couldn't understand what I was saying. Taking a deep breath, I finished much slower: "Mr. Davenport, what did I just do?"

While I was talking, Mr. Davenport had grabbed a weird mask thing out of one of his cabinets and put it over Chase's face. My brother's breathing had returned to normal now. His eyes were open, but he looked dazed and confused. Seriously, what had I done to him that had put him in this state?

After a slight pause, Mr. Davenport replied, "If I had my guess, Bree, you gave him a panic attack."

"But why? How?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess by locking him in his capsule."

"But why would that give him a panic attack?"

Another pause. "I don't know."

* * *

**How was that? Review, come on, please review! I know you want to! I'm going to give my own little review of the new Lab Rats episode, Taken. If you don't want to read it fine, but here are my thoughts on the episode (does contain spoilers; haven't seen the episode? Don't read):**

**I've said before that I've been disappointed with season 3 so far. When reading about Taken on the Lab Rats Wiki I got really, really excited. My hopes were raised really high for the episode and I wasn't disappointed. I personally think it was great! Best episode since Sink or Swim!**

**Okay, I just **_**have **_**to talk about my favorite part: once Douglas was on the floor and Krane was about to kill him, I knew exactly what Chase would do. As he slid in front of his father, I actually dove off the couch onto my hands and knees, staring at the TV while holding my breath. I still can't get over it! Adam and Bree didn't do anything, but Chase . . . Chase took the hit. I mean sure, he used his force field, but he went to protect Douglas. It wasn't the others; it was Chase. That . . . that was incredible. Foreshadowing? You know something? I really hope Chase betrays his family. Whoa, wait, why? you might ask. Because I've been**_** furious**_** about the way they've treated him lately.**

**For example: my**_** least**_** favorite part of the episode. Donald runs in and says, "Good news!" And then Adam says, "We're kicking Chase off the team?" YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. There's a difference between playful teasing and downright abuse, and the Davenports are blurring that line. Okay, I guess I don't want Chase to _completely_ betray his family, just make them sorry for being so cruel. I mean, come on Chase! You do NOT have to take this!**

**But other than that, I loved the episode! It was so intense and dramatic! I loved Mr. Davenport having to choose between Tasha and Leo or Adam, Bree, and Chase. Conflicting moments like those are great! Although I was screaming at him to take down the fence and pick Tasha and Leo, since at least the other three might have a **_**chance**_** to beat Krane. And Adam, Bree, and Chase were in their correct capsules this time! Hooray!**

**The only other thing that I **_**didn't **_**like was the very end when they put the fence and trapped Mr. Davenport. I mean really, he couldn't have just thrown a chair at it to see if it was on? Nope, he had to run into it himself. Genius? Please!**

**Anyway, sorry for that really long author's note, but I just loved that episode so much! What did you guys think of it? I'll see you all later for chapter 7 of A Chip in the Shoulder!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! I don't have a whole lot say here . . . oh, in the author's notes of the last chapter, I said "chapter 7," **_**twice, **_**when I meant "chapter 8." So sorry if I confused anyone! I do not know what happened there.**

**Oh, thanks to EmotionalDreamer101 for their wonderful suggestion of having Adam toss Chase around because Chase teases him for not being as smart. Very good point! I did in fact take your suggestion and mention it a little in the story. Thank you!**

**Here's chapter 8! Warning: much family fluff ahead. Enjoy! I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Donald's POV * * ***

Chase had fallen asleep again. It was for the best, I suppose. A few minutes later Adam walked into the room. He glanced at Chase lying on the cot and Bree's sad face and quickly turned to leave.

"Adam, no," I called to him. He turned. "Come over here. We need to talk." Bree stood up to leave. "No, you stay too, young lady." Bree abruptly sat down. She knew that I only called her "young lady" when I was serious.

"Okay," she sighed, "but I don't have anything to say to _him_." She gestured to Adam and practically spat out her last words.

"Yes you do," I insisted. "Look, I saw you two fighting the other day in the living room after Chase got hurt."

"How?" Adam asked.

"Eddy put it on the screen."

Bree scowled. "I am going to _crush_ that _stupid _emoticon!" At that moment I was happy I had turned Eddy off. But my daughter was still staring at the blank screen, looking ready to punch it if Eddy dared to show up.

"I know you're mad at Adam, Bree, but it was an accident. Right Adam?"

"Of course," my oldest son replied. "And I'm sorry! I really didn't mean for this to happen! I mean, Chase is really weak and all, but I still don't want him to get seriously hurt! I just like to toss him around a bit, to make him mad. He . . . he's always teasing me because I'm not as smart. My strength is the only thing I have in my favor. I use it because it's all I have. I just want to tease him and make him a little angry, not really hurt him. I promise I'll be more careful now." He leaned over next to Chase. "I'll be lot more careful, Chasey," he said quietly.

"Thank you, Adam," I said. "I need you guys to remember that you're not invincible! You can still get hurt, and you can still hurt each other. Chase learned that lesson a month ago; I think it's time for the two of you to learn it as well." I paused for a second before continuing, "Bree, I think you owe Adam an apology too."

"Me?" Bree asked.

"Yes. You really didn't have to yell at him like that, or give him the silent treatment for days on end."

"Oh, alright. I'm sorry Adam. I just . . . I got so scared to see Chase like that. I wanted to blame someone, and I guess I chose you. I mean, it was your fault . . ."

"Bree," I said in my warning tone.

"Sorry," she said quickly.

"Thank you. There's one more person you're going to have to apologize to later," I said, glancing at Chase. The siblings nodded.

"Wait, what did Bree do that she needs to apologize for?" Adam asked. "And why is Chase on the cot and not in his capsule?"

I was taken aback. I wasn't shocked because it took Adam this long to figure that out, I was shocked that he had figured it out at all! "That's not important right now Adam," I replied. I didn't see any reason to tell him what had happened. Besides, I wasn't in the mood to explain exactly what a panic attack was (as I was sure he would ask).

"Is he okay though?"

"Yes, he'll be alright. Don't worry." I paused and looked at my children's faces. "Wow, saving a life and repairing sibling bonds. How awesome am I?" I said with my cocky grin. I saw Bree roll her eyes, but she was smiling.

Just then the elevator opened and Leo walked out. "Hey guys. My mom sent me down to tell you that dinner's ready," he announced.

"Ooh, food!" Adam said, jumping up.

I went after him. When I realized that my daughter hadn't gotten up, I asked, "Bree, are you coming?"

"Actually, I think I'd rather stay down here with Chase," she replied.

"Okay," I said with a shrug. It was probably a good idea to have someone down here with him anyway. "You let me know if anything changes."

"I will," she replied.

"You know, I still want to know what happened," Adam prodded.

"Yeah," Leo said, looking past my shoulder at Chase. "Me too!"

I sighed. "I'll explain it on the way upstairs."

* * *

**So there's chapter 8! Thanks to all for your awesome reviews! And, ahem, I wouldn't mind it if you gave me even more! Did you like it? Hate it? Please let me know! Tomorrow is the last chapter. See you all then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello friends! I'm back with the final chapter of A Chip in the Shoulder. Before we get on with it, I just want to say thank you so much to all of you! 73 reviews, 20 followers, and 13 favorites? I was NOT expecting that! This was just a fun little story I wrote down in a notebook when my computer crashed. I didn't even think it was that good. Thanks to all for your continued support! Give yourself a round of applause; you guys are great!**

**Okay, even **_**more **_**family stuff in this chapter! It's also a little bit longer. I'm wrapping up all the loose ends. Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Chase's POV * * ***

I think I fell asleep – or unconscious – after I fell out of my capsule, but I'm not sure. The whole thing was a blur. The only thing I remember was a very far away voice saying, "You're not invincible." It was the same thing that I had thought right before I crashed through the window. I also thought I heard Adam saying he would be more careful with me, but that had to be a dream.

After what seemed like hours my head finally began to clear. I opened my eyes and saw Bree looking down at me. A smile swept over her face when she saw that I was awake.

"Chase!" she cried, throwing herself at me and enveloping me in her arms.

"Ow," I moaned softly into her ear.

"Sorry," she said, pulling back. She pushed her brown hair behind her ear and asked, "How are you doing?"

"Everything still hurts," I moaned.

"Do you remember what happened?"

_You mean how you locked me in my capsule and pushed me to the brink of insanity? Yes, I _do_ remember that, _I thought. But that's not what I said out loud. Instead I simply replied, "Yes."

"Oh," Bree replied quietly. She hesitated for a second, then asked, "And what exactly did happen?" I bit my lip. I didn't want my sister (or the rest of my family) to know that I was scared of such a silly thing as being stuck in my capsule. I was their mission leader; I wasn't supposed to be afraid!

"Mr. Davenport said you had a panic attack," Bree continued. "I just wanted to know why."

"I . . . don't know," I said slowly.

Bree frowned and cocked her head. "You're lying." It wasn't a question.

"Fine," I sighed. "I may have . . . claustrophobia."

"What?" Bree gasped. "How come I never knew that?"

"I didn't want you to know! And besides, it's actually kind of new for me. You remember last month, when Adam lost his confidence? We told you how he got it back." She hadn't been there, but we had told her what happened. I didn't need to explain it again. "But I nearly suffocated in my capsule in the process. That . . . kind of scared me."

"Oh Chase, I'm sorry."

"Usually it's fine. If I start to get scared I just open my capsule a little to reassure myself that I can still get out. But when you locked me in there . . ."

"You couldn't get out," Bree finished, catching on. "Oh my goodness, Chase, I am SO sorry! I _never _would have locked you in there if I had known!"

"It's okay. I guess I should've told you, Adam, and Mr. Davenport before. I'm sorry about that."

"Told us what?" Mr. Davenport said as he and Adam entered the lab.

"Oh, um," I said, caught off guard. "Well, you see . . ." Bree gave me a knowing look. I explained my claustrophobia to the two of them.

"Wow, Chase, I didn't realize," Adam said after Mr. Davenport explained what claustrophobia was.

"I know. I didn't want to tell you, because, well, I'm supposed to be the leader! I'm not supposed to be scared of such a ridiculous thing as being stuck in my own capsule."

"It's not ridiculous, Chase," Mr. Davenport assured me. "You had a frightening experience. And besides, we all have little things we're afraid of."

"Even you?" Adam asked.

"What? No way! In case you haven't noticed, I'm _perfect!" _Mr. Davenport insisted. I chuckled, Bree rolled her eyes, and Adam grinned.

"Yeah, right!" my brother said. Mr. Davenport glared at him.

"Fine. You really want to know what I'm afraid of?" he said. "Losing you three. That's why I was so scared when I saw Chase before. I couldn't imagine my life without you guys."

"Aww!" Adam said with a smile. Our family shared a hug. Hey, we might be freakish, high-tech, and chaotic, but I wouldn't want any other family! Speaking of which . . .

"I'm sorry for giving you guys the silent treatment the past few days," I apologized.

"It's okay. You had a right to be angry," Bree said. "I'm sorry for trapping you in your capsule."

"And I'm sorry for tossing you out the window. I promise that I'll be much more careful from now on!"

"Will you really, Adam?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm going to try," my brother replied.

"So you won't toss me around anymore?"

"I didn't say that. I just said I'd be more careful. I'm still going to toss you around." I groaned. Well, hopefully I wouldn't get tossed through any more windows, but I sensed many more bruise-filled years ahead for me.

"Well, I think we all learned some valuable lessons this week!" Mr. Davenport said. "We all need to be more careful, do our best to take care of each other, and never lock Chase in his capsule." Adam let out a small chuckle. _Great,_ I thought. _I'm never going to live this down!_

The lab doors opened again and Leo walked in. "Hey, my mom is setting up a movie in the living room if anybody wants to come up and watch it."

"I'm in! I've had enough life lessons for one day," Mr. Davenport said with a sigh. "You feel up to it Chase?"

"Yeah, I think so," I replied. I grabbed my crutch and headed upstairs with my wonderfully strange, often careless, and yet very loving family.

* * *

**Ta-da! How was that? Did you guys like it? What was your favorite part of the story? Even though it's over, you guys can still review! Let me know what you think!**

**Before I go I want to say something: I'll be back very soon! I've got an awesome AU story that I'd like to post sometime this afternoon. It will focus on Chase, so if you're a Chase fan I suggest keeping an eye for it! It's called "I'm a Weapon," if you guys want to watch for that.**

**Thanks again for all your continued support! It means the world to me! See you all later!**


End file.
